Brotherhood's Big Day Out
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: Brotherhood go out, cause trouble, destory town monument


Brotherhood's Amusement Park Day Off

"Um, can you please explain to me how we're able to do this during school and not be in trouble?" asked Lance as he and the other four Brotherhood members approached the entrance to Insane Clown Town. "Well, you know how the school had the stupid candy fundraiser? Well, Thanks to Blob's eating habits and Toad's ability to steal large amounts of cash, they won the grand prize, an all day, all expenses paid day over here," explained Pietro. Todd was hopping up and down insanely fast. "Yay! Yay! Yay! Finally a vacation!" he kept chanting. "Uh, what's up with him?" asked Tabitha in a hushed whisper. "Oh, let's just say he doesn't get a chance to go out much. Living alone most of his life and then working for Mystique and Magneto didn't give him much free time after school. He'll be out like a light by the end of the day," said Fred, who was shoveling handful after handful of chips into his mouth. "Come on guys! We're next!" yelled Todd, who hopped right up to the ticket booth. Lance pushed the younger teen aside and faced the old lady who was working inside. "Uh hey, we need five tickets. We're the ones from Bayville High," he explained, trying to be pleasant, but unfortunately the old woman's eyes were trying to keep track of Todd, who kept hopping up and down. Lance casually bopped him on the head, which stopped Todd's movement. This seemed to make the old lady feel better, and she pushed a button and all the tickets the group would need feel into the exit tray. "Thank, please enjoy your day," she said. 

Lance and Todd quickly went through the gate and were about to be on their way, when the sound of straining metal stopped them in their tracks. They turned to see Fred's huge body completely crammed into the small gate space. He was grunting and trying to force his way through, which only seemed to be causing the gate to bend forward. "Hey Blob! Hurry up!" yelled Pietro. Him and Tabitha were pushing against Fred in an attempt to speed things up. The old lady watched on with horror. A huge crash made her go pale. There was now a huge hole in the gate and fence line, and Fred was walking away with the rest of the Brotherhood, dragging a lot of twisted and broken metal behind him. The poor old woman reached into her purse and pulled out a flask, and quickly drank down her secret stash of whiskey, knowing this was gonna be a bad day. 

"So? What do we do first???" asked Todd, hopping around everyone. "Let's hit the Light Speed Racer!" suggested Pietro. "No way let's hit the Rockslide Coaster," said Lance, pulling on Todd's arm. "No! Light Speed Racer!" growled Pietro, grabbing Todd's other arm. Lance, still gripping onto Todd's arm tightly, turned and faced Pietro. "Rockslide Coaster!" Pietro, also gripping onto Todd's arm tightly, pulled on the young teen, and glared at Lance. "Light Speed Racer!"

"Rockslide Coaster!"

"Light Speed Racer!"

"Rockslide Coaster!"

"Light Speed Racer!" 

Both boys were pulling on Todd's arms with full strength. The poor young teen's eyes were bugging out more than usual for him, and his long tongue was hanging out, swaying back and forth as the two older boys had a tug of war with his body. "Ohhhhh! We're going on the Ka-Boom Cars first! They rule!" squealed Tabitha and she grabbed Todd by the front of his shirt and freed him from Lance's and Pietro's grip, resulting in the two boys flying forward and cracking their heads together. As the two dazed and hurt teens tried to see straight again, Tabitha and Todd got in line for the Ka-Boom cars. Pietro glared at the teen girl and smaller boy. "Hey Lance, I think its time we reminded Todd who's side he's on," he said. The older teen grinned and the two shoved their way through the line. Tabitha and Todd had just gotten their own car. Lance and Pietro jumped into the nearest empty car. The second the ride started, Lance put the pedal of the car down hard, and speed right for Tabitha and Todd. They rammed right into the car, bringing a loud explosion sound. "Hey yo! Tabby its Lance and Pietro!" yelled Todd, who had jumped up and was clinging onto the rod running out the top of the car. "Oh, so they wanna play rough, well lets make this a real Ka-Boom," said Tabitha, forming a little ball of energy in her hand. She turned the car around and headed head on for Lance and Pietro, who were doing the same. "Hey Lance, its a game of chicken yo. You gonna wuss out man?" sneered Todd, still clinging onto the rod of the car. Lance glared ahead, speeding toward the other two. All of a sudden, a huge flash exploded in front of him, and he took the car into a power slide, which rammed into the other car, causing both cars to spin madly, crashing and ramming into all the other cars like a tornado. Ten minutes later, after a twelve car pile up, the four teens emerged from the Ka-Boom Car area, which now had a huge out of order sign on it. 

"Hey, where's Fred man?" asked an extra green Todd. The spinning didn't agree with his stomach. "Maybe he's the huge walking pile of food?" suggested Tabby. Sure enough, there was Fred. One arm was filled with popcorn, cotton candy, turkey legs, and hotdogs. The other hand was busy holding a jumbo sized nacho plate to his face, as he licked the thing clean. "Hey guys. What do you wanna do now. Oh man Toad, you look bad. Here, have jumbo hotdog fully loaded," said Fred, shoving a giant hotdog right under Todd's nose. His eyes bulged out, and he turned a shade of green none of the other teens knew even existed, and ran off and lost his lunch in the House of Mirrors, which promptly was also covered with an Out of Order sign. 

Another ten minutes later and all five teens were in line for Todd's favorite ride, the Drop to Hell. All it consisted of was a giant elevator that rose like 60 stories high, the dropped incredibly fast. Naturally, the boys shoved their way to the front of the line. Todd happily strapped himself into the seat between Lance and Fred. Pietro and Tabitha fought over who sat next to Lance, with Tabitha winning after setting a bomb charge in the seat, blowing a huge hole in Pietro's pants. He growled and used his super speed to head home to change pants. The ride started to move up, but after barely five stories, there was obviously something wrong with the ride. "Uh Lance, what's that loud grinding sound?" asked Todd nervously. Lance heard it too, and looked over Todd to Fred. "Oh man, Fred you're too heavy! The ride is about to collapse!" he yelled. Tabitha went white next to Lance. Just then there was a huge and loud crack sound. "Oh no, forget you guys, ever brother for himself!" yelped Todd, who squirmed out of his seat and jumped up higher on the ride, trying to hop to the top. Just then the whole ride started to fall over. Todd quickly moved to the other side of the ride, and held on for dear life as it toppled over. The was a loud mixture of twisting metal, crack plastic, and screams. The whole area was covered with dust. When it cleared, only Todd could be seen clinging on top of the large remaining piece of the ride. Lance, Tabitha, Fred and the rest of the riders for the ride were crawling out from under the ride. Just then Pietro zoomed over. "Hmmm, told you we should of gone on Light Speed Racer," he said, which got him nothing but dirty looks. A very shocked worker did his job of setting up an Out of Order sign in front of the ride. 

The five teens were sitting at one of ice cream stands trying to get over the little "accident" at the hell drop. Fred and Todd were eating ice cream cones, Fred's naturally a 32 scope. "Ok, we've ruined the Ka-boom Cars, the House of Mirrors, and the Hell Drop," said Lance, holding an ice pack on his head. "Uh, don't forget the Tsunami Logs," mumbled Fred. All four teens stared at the large teen. "Hey, I couldn't find you guys, and I was bored," he said, and went back to licking his ice cream. "Hey, wonder what happened," whispered Todd to Lance. "Well, I guess those guys would know," said Lance, pointing to a pair of workers in Scuba gear and holding mops. "Oh, and I think due to the logs, we also took out the arcade, The Whirlwind Spinner, and Pirates Hidden Lagoon. The lagoon is sorta really really hidden now, out in the parking lot," added Fred, who some how was down to his fourth scope. 

"Should of known you guys were behind this," said a very annoyed voice. Scott, Jean, Kitty, Evan, and Kurt were standing to the entrance of the Ice Cream store. "Oh man, what are you X-geeks doing here?" grumbled Todd. "The news has been going crazy over the freak accidents over here, so the Professor sent us to stop you freaks!" growled Evan. Pietro glared at the other teen and zoomed up to him. "Watch it Daniels. We aren't doing it on purpose." Lance, seeing a chance to win Kitty's heart, quickly stepped up. "He's right, but I bet things would go smoother if we broke up into pairs. Me and Kitty can go hit the Ferris Wheel, Todd and Fuzzy can go jump in the lagoon, Fred and Evan can go stuff a corn cob, and Scott, Jean, and Pietro can go get lost." All the teens glared at him. "How about we just ALL go together? I'm not gonna let you guys outta my sight," said Scott. Todd grinned and shoot his tongue out, in an attempt to grab Scott's shades, but a hand came out of no where, and grabbed Todd's tongue mid-air. Risty stood there, and yanked Todd's tongue forward, pulling the teen on his face. Todd retreated his tongue, and lay on the floor, trying to process what just happened. Rouge was with Risty. They all looked at her shocked. "What just happened?" she asked, trying to sound innocent, whipping her hand on Fred's cover-alls. "Um, Todd has a weird birth defect," Rouge explained quickly. "Oh, you mean other than his face?" joked Risty, and her and the rest of the X-Men laughed. "Well, we have a bit of a large group now, so I say we break up into two groups. Me, Jean, Pierto, and Tabby will be one, Kurt, Evan, Kitty will go with Todd, Fred, and Lance. Rouge and Risty, you guys probably got here on your own, so go ahead and do what you guys want," said Scott, taking charge. The three groups broke up and went their different ways. 

Scott and Jean were waiting in line for the Light Speed Racer, a ride that Pietro had been completely whining to go on. "Are you sure you don't wanna come back Tabitha? How can you stand these guys?" whispered Scott, as Jean was trying to keep an eye on Pietro. "No way, when I'm with these guys, there is like no boredom what so ever," grinned Tabitha, and she pulled Scott into a seat for the ride, Pietro and Jean sitting behind them. Just as the ride started, Pietro jumped out of his seat, and ran to the controller's booth. He zipped into the booth, and broke the speed and stop switches. He laughed madly and zipped back into the seat next to Jean. "Pietro, what did you do!?" she yelled, just as the ride went into hyper speed. The ride became a huge roar or screams, except for Pietro's and Tabitha's cheers. The ride never stopped, it kept looping around, picking up more and more speed. 

The other group was in line for the Rockslide Coaster. "Oh man, I don't wanna like go on a roller coaster. I just fixed my hair," complained Kitty. Lance grinned and took Kitty's arm and started to walk her away. "Then its settled. You and I go on the Ferris Wheel, the guys can go the roller coaster. See you guys later!" yelled Lance, and before Kitty could protest, Lance had drug her away from the ride. Todd looked at Fred and shrugged. "Divide and conquer I guess. Do more damage that way," said Todd, and Fred just nodded. Todd and Fred squeezed into the one row, and Kurt and Evan sat behind them. The ride started to clank up a huge hump, and ride straining to make the hump. "Oh no, not again," grumbled Todd. Kurt and Evan looked at each other panicked and yelled at Todd. "Again??!!" There was a loud crack and all four boys yelled. Just then, they were on the top of the hump, about to rush down. "Um, I just thought of something, if something is extremely heavy, isn't it hard to stop?" said Todd. Kurt and Evan both went pale, and just then the ride lurched forward, and they ride speed extremely fast down the hill, over the other humps and drops, and loops. The only problem was, when they were supposed to pull into the station and stop, they kept going, knocking the other cars off the track, and the ride was repeated again, and again, and again. 

Lance was sitting next to Kitty in the Ferris Wheel. He had finally convinced he that the whole day was nothing but accidents, that it wouldn't happen again. Kitty leaned her head on Lance's shoulder, the two of them looking over the park, as the sun was setting very beautifully. "You know Lance, you're really not that bad once you stop being a jerk," she said and smiled. Lance just grinned, figuring it had been a compliment. The two of them sat quietly, until something caught Kitty's eye. "Um, isn't that roller coaster ever gonna stop?" she asked, and pointed to the Rockslide. "Oh no," groaned Lance, just then a white blur came out of no where, striking the Rockslide from behind, launching both rides right for the Ferris Wheel. Kitty screamed and held onto Lance, who only went white with fear. 

Rouge and Risty were standing at the ruined arcade. "What do you mean everything is broke? Where did all this water come from?" complained Rouge. Just then, there was a huge crashing sound, and huge mushroom cloud of smoke came from the Ferris Wheel area. "Oh god no. What did those yahoos do now?" yelled Rouge, running toward the destruction. Risty watched her run off. "I'm so glad that those kids aren't my problem," she said. Suddenly a huge shadow fell over her. She looked up in time to see a huge roller coaster car falling towards her. She screamed and jumped a side just as the car crashed, but in the process set off a water logged cotton candy machine, and soon she was covered in a giant pile of pink goo. Rouge ran over and pulled Risty out. She turned to the roller coaster car, where all the teens were piled. Todd hanging over the front, Kurt and Evan squished into the back of Fred. Tabitha and Pietro were piled on top of Fred, with Scott and Jean ontop of them. Lance and Kitty were hanging off the side. Fred squeezed himself out of the car, spilling everyone on the floor. "Oh that's it! Scott lets go home!" growled Kitty, who stomped off out of the park angrily. Scott only nodded and helped Jean up and followed Kitty, being followed by Kurt, Evan, Rouge, and a very sticky pink Risty. "Kitty! Please it wasn't my fault! Come on! This isn't fair!" yelled Lance, chasing after the others. Tabitha and Pietro supported Todd, as they walked him out of the park. Everyone stopped in their tracks when once again there was a loud sound of straining metal. "Man, these gates suck!" yelled Fred, who used his full strength to plow through the gate, which only caused the whole fence to collapse. Suddenly, there was a huge shudder, and everything in the whole park fell down, and the whole area was covered with dust. Suddenly, a huge Out of Order sign fell from the sky. Todd turned and looked, "Ok, and that made no sense at all yo."


End file.
